


Wolfman

by eak_a_mouse



Series: Superwolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eak_a_mouse/pseuds/eak_a_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a certain kind of mindset to decide that the best way to protect people is to put on spandex and become a superhero. </p><p>That isn’t to say it’s not awesome or heroic or whatever. Just, you know, not running the same software as everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfman

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for canon equivalent violence, death offscreen of side characters, faked death of major character

It takes a certain kind of mindset to decide that the best way to protect people is to put on spandex and become a superhero. 

That isn’t to say it’s not awesome or heroic or whatever. Just, you know, not running the same software as everyone else. 

 

Danny’s pretty sure it started in high school. 

Or, at least, that was when Danny connected the “video game” Stiles and Scott kept talking about in Chemistry to the vigilante that was helping the police take down an illegal gun supplier, one raid at a time. Danny would like it to be known that Stiles and Scott were not as subtle as they thought they were. Stiles was all flaily arms and excitement over a real pair of Batman and Robin and Scott had that smile for when they succeeded and a line right between his eyebrows when a cop got hurt. Frankly, he’s amazed no one else knew the guy with the wolf hat police were either chasing or abetting, depending on the day, was right beside them in class, failing Chemistry. 

Anyways, Wolfman, as the Beacon Hills Bugler dubbed the mysterious hero, was a stupid name.

 

If Danny had to choose which Robin represented Stiles, he would have chosen Jason Todd. 

Because junior year, Stiles gets caught in the crossfire between Kate Argent’s gunrunners and Peter Hale’s revenge. Both Peter Hale and Kate Argent are found dead, one burned over the majority of his body, the other with a ragged tear across her throat as though someone had used their fingernails to end her life.

And Stiles disappears, enough of his blood at the scene to leave little hope for his survival.

(Later, Danny hears about a vigilante duo, one dark and shady and the other with a buzzcut and a baseball bat. The names Hale and Little Red follow them. That and a bloodier form of justice. 

Objectively, he can appreciate the irony of one of them choosing to wear a red hoodie. 

Subjectively, he doesn’t think he ever wants to know what went so wrong.)

 

Danny thought it would end there, and it did. Peaceful, sleepy Beacon Hills was restored. 

 

He did not think much about Wolfman in college. He was busy studying industrial systems engineering at UCLA and minoring in computer sciences and trying not to get too strung out on caffeine. His occasional hookups involved less sex and more dating, because apparently his face screamed “tell me all of your problems” in a boner killing way. So he had friends and he had classes and he had his right hand and he did not think about Scott.

Much.

 

His brilliant not thinking about Scott plan fails when during his stupid internship that might have lead to a lucrative job opportunity seems headed more toward a fiery death. Apparently late night coding can be detrimental to your health. Especially, if a fire (really, what the hell?) is between you and the staircase that leads the four floors to ground level. He thinks this is a stupid way to die. 

So, he strips out of his dress shirt and soaks it using his water bottle as best he can before holding the makeshift filter over his mouth and nose as he trudges upstairs. He’s hoping a floor above will be stable enough for the fire department to rescue him. That’s reasonable, right? Only he can feel it getting harder to think clearly. Carbon monoxide poisoning. Well, at least that’s supposed to be painless. 

Right before he blacks out, he sees a snarling silver wolf coming toward him through the smoke and he finds himself wishing wistfully for Scott. 

 

When he wakes up, he’s on a rooftop. He would be able to see the stars if this weren’t L.A. There’s a masked man in front of him with the wolf he’d half-dreamed emblazoned across his chest. 

Rubbing his face and coughing up a disgusting gray mixture, he rasps out, “Please for the love of God tell me your name isn’t Wolfman.”

“What? No, that was a long time ago.” It was odd how the mask didn’t hide the twist of confusion to his smile. “It’s just the Wolf, now.” 

Danny could have sworn the eyes were smiling. He could feel his own eyes widening. Apparently, Scott was still in the superhero trade.

“Please in the name of all things holy tell me this is a different rooftop than the building that was on fire.” Danny was pretty sure he was safe from being charbroiled, but always best to double check things like that. 

“Nope.” Scott-No, the Wolf popped the “p” on the end of the word. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck he added, “It’s the roof of your building?”

“How did you know where I live?”

“I, ah, I might have follow-”

“I’ll pretend I heard, ‘I checked the Wolf-database or googled it or read your driver’s license.’” Danny pushed himself to his feet, spat more of that disgusting ashy goo, and went to open the door to head down to his apartment.

He’s going to say he didn’t realize “The Wolf” was following him until he went to re-lock his door due to the general trauma of the day. It’s not that it just feels natural for Scott to follow him home. It’s not.

Anyways, here they were, awkwardly standing at the door. Well, it would be awkward, but Danny was really exhausted. With a shrug, he left the door open. 

“Come on in.” He waved vaguely behind him as he headed to his bathroom. He would kill for a shower right now. He sighed. A shower would have to wait. He quickly wiped the worst of the grime from his face and arms before gargling a couple of times and calling it good. 

Moving to his bedroom, he yelled, “Bathroom’s open if you want it.” 

He did a little happy wriggle at the feel of nice, new clean clothes, kicking his old clothes in the direction of the hamper. He would probably end up throwing those away. He wasn’t sure that the smell of smoke like that ever comes out. 

Remembering his guest, he ferreted through his drawers until he found a t-shirt that would probably fit and a pair of sweatpants he didn’t mind losing. Covering a yawn, he tapped on the bathroom door, waited to make sure that was just the faucet running that he could hear and then shoved the door open with his shoulder because it seemed he was the only one who could make it unstick most of the time. 

He was brought up short when the door slammed into the immovable object. 

“Close your eyes”, Scott growled, right by his ear. Apparently, Danny had forgotten the hazards of having a masked superhero in his apartment. 

“Yeah, eyes closed.” He thrust the pile of clothing around the corner of the door. “I brought you clean clothes. I wasn’t sure if you need them, but, yeah.” He waited for a hand to grab the load before he turned on his heel. 

He left Scott’s apologetic “Thanks” in his wake. 

 

When Scott got back, he was wearing his superhero mask and Danny’s shirt and pants combination. It was just odd. Danny pretended to be highly interested in waiting for his kettle to boil. Scott, because it’s so obviously Scott wearing his alter ego’s mask, leaned against the counter with him. 

Danny kept his eyes on his crossed arms when he finally broke the silence. “I’ve known you since you were called ‘Wolfman’ for heaven’s sake.” If Scott wanted to keep up the charade, then Danny would pretend, too. “You followed me home! I think we’ve reached some level of trust.”

There was an awkward silence punctuated by the sound of the kettle whistling.

 

When they were finally sitting with cups of hot chocolate (because nothing cures a crappy day like chocolate), Scott finally spoke, “People I know have been hurt before.”

“I’m pretty sure you tell them about the superheroing so they know the risks they’re running. And if they stick by you, it’s their choice.” Scott’s shoulders were still up around his ears, all tense and painful looking.

“What happened to Stiles was never your fault, Scott.” Danny added, a little bit desperate to stop the kicked puppy look he could see even with the mask. 

And then he cringed. Yeah, way to keep the identity a secret. He scrambled to hide in the kitchen with his empty mug as a lame excuse.

But, he couldn’t help peeking back.

There was Scott, now, with the mask dangling uselessly in his hands.

“I’ve missed having someone who knows about all this.” Scott just looked so damn earnest and a little bit shy. “I missed you, too.” 

Danny could feel the heat on the back of his neck and hoped Scott couldn’t see his blush. His voice was a bit rougher than he meant it to be when he replied, “I’ve missed you, too.”

Then he was back to awkwardly standing in the kitchen holding a mug and feeling like an idiot. He couldn’t even make himself look Scott in the eye. 

Only, Scott was there, with a hand on his shoulder and that smile that Danny swore should be accompanied by angelic choirs. Scott looked like he was searching for something in Danny’s expression and Danny tried to push This is good and I want this and Don’t stop at him with his eyes.

Scott must have caught part of that, because the shoulder holding morphed into a full on hug. Danny’s arms curled around his back in a way that felt so natural, like he’d been waiting to be here for forever. His hand crept up to tangle a bit in the curls hidden at the back of Scott’s neck as Scott nuzzled the crook of his shoulder.

Any other night, this would have been a signal to start stripping off clothes, and he liked the way Scott shivered when Danny ran his hand under Scott’s shirt to get at the skin beneath. But, Scott was yawning into his neck and Danny caught himself yawning in response. He nearly overbalanced them both trying to cover his mouth. And it was easy, to laugh together and grab Scott’s hand and kiss him shyly.

Scott looked a little gobsmacked as Danny pulled away, but then, he was reaching for Danny to come kiss him again. For a few easy minutes, it was just hands and tongues and never getting enough, until, of course, they were both yawning again. 

Panting a little bit, Danny caught Scott’s eyes, which looked a little unfocused, and asked, “Bed?” 

“Uh-I don’t think I’m-I mean I don’t think I’m ready for sexrightnow.” Scott stammered. Danny nodded. 

“Just for sleeping? It’s that or the couch.” Danny could not see Scott fitting on the tiny sofa he’d found on sale.

Scott’s expression cleared a bit, and he grabbed Danny’s hand in his own. “Yeah, okay.” 

Checking the lights and the lock on the front door, Danny towed Scott to the bedroom. Wasn’t that a sight? Scott sitting on his bed, smoothing out the comforter and looking around curiously. Danny had a couple of framed photos on the wall that Scott seemed fascinated by. He took the chance to quickly brush his teeth and ask his reflection, “What the hell am I doing?” before heading back to Scott.

Scott looked anxious and he jumped a bit when Danny spoke from the doorway. “I put a spare toothbrush and towel on the sink if you want that?” 

“Yeah, that’s-yeah, thanks.” Scott edged past, all nervousness and a certain sort of edginess. 

Oh, God, he’d read the signs all wrong. He was pushing Scott into bed with him, even if it was in the name of sleeping without getting that weird kink in your neck, and Scott was going to flee in terror in the morning. So, he would just-just make up the couch and excuse himself to sleep there and it would be fine. They’d be friends and Danny would help with the superheroing and it would be fine.

Scott’s return broke him out of his minor freak out. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to push or-I didn’t mean anything about the bed. It’s totally cool, I can take the couch. I mean, you saved my life and you/re my guest and all, okay?” Danny just blurted out. 

“No. Hey, man.” Scott grabbed his wrist, smiling again like all was right with the world. “You can stay. Stay. Please?” 

Somehow, that was enough to make it right. This space between the two of them as they both got under the covers and turned off the light. Danny stared at the ceiling and let himself just smile, because today might have started with fire and certain death, but it ended with kisses and Scott in his bed and that’s not a half bad trade off.

 

When he woke up, Danny was staring right at Scott, who was staring right back. Danny blinked a bit, smothered a yawn, and sent up a little prayer against morning breath.

“I never did get why I couldn’t tell anyone,” Scott said softly. “I mean, I got that there were these things I could do, so there was a responsibility for me to do them. Which was great! Because I was helping. But I didn’t really get why I couldn’t tell my mom or Stiles’ dad or anyone. We needed someone so badly. We were these two stupid kids and Derek didn’t know much more than we did.”

Scott closed his eyes tightly. “And then Stiles died and it was so, so obvious why telling someone was bad. I couldn’t risk anybody else.”

Danny waited for Scott to open his eyes before he spoke. “You can’t protect everyone, Scott.”

“But I have to try.” Scott sounded almost in pain. “Only, you know and you’re still-”

“I’m still here.”

“Yeah.” Scott’s smile was a little watery, but still strong. “So, can I-can I take you out to breakfast? For letting me crash here.”

“I have coffee and I can make eggs or whatever if you’re hungry.” Danny half yawned.

“No, I mean-” Scott huffed a little bit.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Danny asked, point blank. Scott nodded, a bit apprehensively, and Danny nearly crowed.

“Yes, absolutely yes. A date sounds great.” Danny smiled at Scott a bit idiotically, but Scott’ smile was just as wide. 

Then he caught sight of the alarm clock and groaned. 

“Breakfast date at a later time, yeah?” Scott nodded and yawned in reply.

Curled back together, half asleep, Danny thought he could see how this would go. 

Breakfast date and late night hot chocolate occasionally interrupted by the need to pull people out of a burning building. He would be tech support and Scott would be the Wolf. Then they’d come back here after and they would be just Danny and Scott, as easily as slipping off a glove. 

With one last sleepy kiss, Danny drifted off and dreamed of wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would never have been finished without my lovely beta, f-t-b-p on livejournal, who was nice enough to act as sounding board and editor and cheerleader, all combined together.


End file.
